It Begins With a Sunset in Valinor
by RedCoatsRedder
Summary: Legolas meets his grandfather and it's all Haldir's fault. And Celeborn's too.


It was all Haldir's fault.

The day Legolas met his grandfather, he was leaning against a low stone wall overlooking the sea, watching the horizon and waiting like he did every evening. Once, long ago when he was very young, his father had told him that if he ever sailed to Valinor, he would make sure to arrive at the end of the day so he could see what was surely going to be the most magnificent sunset in all of Arda. So every day, Legolas had come here to wait and watch for a ship.

He was staring out over the ocean, watching as the waves rose and fell and crashed against the shore, when he heard the barely-audible crunch of shoes on the path behind him. The older blond elf stood beside him and rested his arms on the stone.

"Hello, little princeling."

"Hi, Haldir."

"Lord Celeborn's asked me to come find you. He's got something to tell you, and it's important."

Legolas sighed. He appreciated the older elves' attempts to look out for him. Elrond and the twins had invited him to stay with them and their family (which was nice, except, well, Finwians were a little crazy), and Celeborn and Galadriel checked in on him all the time. But he missed the only family he'd ever known, his father. Who still wasn't here.

Nevertheless, because he knew Haldir would just pick him up or something along those lines if he refused, he followed the other elf away from the wall and the sea and down the path towards Lord Celeborn and whatever it was that was so important.

Most of the elves from Lothlorien, its lord and lady in particular, had taken up residence in a beautiful forest city that had been created by arriving elves over the years. Legolas gazed at the leafy canopy above him in wonder, marveling at the beautiful structures and lights. Haldir watched him out of the corner of his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's amazing! I never knew this was here." Legolas waved at an elf in the trees high above them, who was lying on a branch and watching the sky. He lifted a hand in response, a faint laugh echoing down to them.

They reached what seemed to be the center of the city. This late in the evening, most of the inhabitants were either indoors or up in the treetops watching the sky (Thranduil had been right; Valinor had the most beautiful sunsets). But Haldir led him towards a tall oak tree, and began to climb. Legolas hurried to follow him.

Nestled about halfway up the trunk was a building that was connected to several others by swaying bridges. Haldir was already scampering across one of them, and waited for him next to the entrance of another building.

"Lord Celeborn's inside. You might want to take a deep breath before you go in." he advised. "You need to be calm. Are you calm?"

When Legolas confirmed that he was indeed calm, Haldir ushered him inside, but not before patting him on the shoulder and whispering "good luck".

Inside, Celeborn was standing with his back to the door, talking to another elf whose face Legolas couldn't see. He cleared his throat.

"Haldir said you wanted to see me, my lord?"

Celeborn started. He turned around with a bright smile on his face. "Legolas! Good, good. There's someone here you need to meet. And I apologize for not introducing you two sooner, it probably would have made things easier for you, but it's alright now."

He stepped to the side so Legolas could see the elf he'd been talking to. He was tall, taller than Legolas's father. He had silvery hair that was tied in one long, loose braid that was draped over his shoulder. His blue eyes were bright and they studied Legolas inquisitively. Something about him was familiar, but Legolas couldn't place it.

"I don't know what I'm doing here either, little one. Celeborn's kept us both in suspense." The elf laughed brightly.

Celeborn huffed. "Since your son's not here yet, and neither is Legolas's father, I thought you'd at least have each other if nothing else. Anyways. Oropher, meet your grandson. Legolas, meet your grandfather."

The look on Oropher's face conveyed exactly how Legolas felt. Shocked. His legs were wobbling, and he groped blindly behind him for a chair. There was nothing there, of course. But his legs didn't care. As they gave out beneath him, Oropher rushed forward and caught him.

"Steady there, little one." He set Legolas on his feet and gently cupped his cheek in one hand. "Oh, I see it. You look so much like Thranduil. I never knew I had a grandson. I must've died before you were born. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly Legolas's face was pressed against a warm shoulder and there were arms around him. It took him a moment, but he hugged his grandfather back.

Oropher pulled away, and kissed his forehead. "Walk with me, Legolas? I have so much I want to tell you about."

They walked across bridges strung through the treetops, and over branches when the bridges were gone, until they reached a platform placed at the very tops of the trees, open to the sky above. Varda's stars shone down on them, and in their light the world seemed very vast and Legolas couldn't help but feel lonely all of the sudden.

"How was Thranduil, when you left?"

"He didn't want me to go. But I couldn't resist the sea calling anymore. He understood and promised me he'd follow soon." Legolas swallowed, remembering his father's final words to him.

_There is nowhere in Arda you could go where I would not follow you, my little greenleaf. And I will follow you across the sea one day, I promise you. I love you, Legolas. Never forget that._

Oropher smiled softly. "I always told him that he'd be an excellent father. He was, wasn't he?"

Finding himself to be incapable of further speech, Legolas nodded. Oropher noticed and frowned. "Oh, my dear, I'm sorry."

He pulled Legolas into his arms. "Hush, it'll be alright. We will see him again."

"I know, I just miss him so much." Legolas swiped at his eyes, determined not to cry. Oropher grabbed his wrists.

"It's alright. When I was reborn, do you know what happened?"

Legolas shook his head. Of course he didn't know.

"When I walked out of the halls, I didn't see a single familiar face at first. I realized that it was more than likely that I was completely alone here, and I broke down right at Mandos's feet. He was so surprised and had no clue what to do. I don't think that had ever happened before. My friend Gil-Galad was there, then, and he hugged me and reminded me that at the very least we had each other. And eventually, I found others. We will see him again, in time. For now, I want to catch up on the time I missed with my grandson!"

Oropher had a very bright and infectious smile, and Legolas giggled.

"You should come stay with me. I have more than enough room for you. We'll make it a family home!"

"Can my friend come too? His name's Gimli. He's a dwarf." Legolas said the last bit rather hesitantly. Oropher sighed.

"I won't ask how you got him here. He must be why Celebrimbor's been so excited lately. But sure. Gil-Galad can just sleep on the couch from now on when he visits."

"Thank you Grandfather!" Legolas hugged Oropher tightly, and the older elf chuckled.

"Yes, yes. Let's get started, shall we?"

…

A year passed. Legolas grew accustomed to Valinor. He visited Elladan and Elrohir and their crazy family often, and he had made friends. His home with his grandfather and Gimli was near the heart of the forest, and he and Haldir watched the stars at night, sometimes joined by Oropher, Celeborn, and even Gil-Galad. He did end up sleeping on the couch when he visited, though half the time he and Oropher ventured into the woods and didn't return until dawn.

He still stood at the wall every evening and watched the sea, but now Oropher stood beside him, and Gimli too.

On this evening, the sunset was particularly beautiful. Legolas leaned against his grandfather's shoulder, and Oropher wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Then he squinted into the distance.

"I may be wrong, but is there something out there?"

Legolas followed his gaze, and his eyes widened. "A ship! There's a ship on the horizon!"

He raced down the path and towards the shore, Oropher right on his heels. Behind him he heard Gimli call,

"Don't bother to wait for me! These old legs can't keep up with yours anymore, laddie!" There was only a little sarcasm in his voice.

When they reached the harbor, the ship had already docked. It was small, with just one mast. It only had a few occupants.

Feren was one of them. He grinned when he saw Legolas. Galion followed right behind him, and hugged Legolas tightly. He smiled and bowed to Oropher. "Someone's missed the both of you a lot."

And there, in all his glory, was Thranduil. He saw them standing on the dock and his face lit up with a smile that outshone the sun, moon, and stars. Legolas ran into his father's arms and buried his face in his chest.

"Ada, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, my greenleaf. But I feel better knowing you weren't alone."

Oropher stepped forward. "Ion nin, I-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Thranduil hugged him tightly. Oropher laughed softly. "I missed you, spring."

"We have so much to show you!" Legolas chirped.

"And I can't wait to see all of it." Thranduil wrapped an arm around his son, kissing his head.

As they headed up the path and towards a rapidly-approaching group of elves that appeared to be led by Elrond and Celeborn, Legolas couldn't help but remember what his father had told him all those years ago. It truly was a magnificent sunset, fit for the return of a king.

**I hope you guys liked this! Hit me up for more fluff. **


End file.
